No Title
by Christina Snape
Summary: Christina Bass is a 4th year Gryffindor. Things get worked up when she finds out who her true farther is and where her mother is
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Valentines Day  
  
Christi Bass, was a 4th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. She was quit good at Potions, but was treated well in her Transfigurations class. It was February 14th. Valentines Day! It wasn't her most favorite holiday, but today it was. She had a crush on Draco Malfoy, a 4th year Slytherin. She went into the great Hall that morning to find it decorated with pink, red, and white streamers and hearts. There was love in the ampesphere. She walked to the Gryffindor Table and took a seat beside Harry and Hermione. "Hey Christi, look what Nevill got!" Christi looked over where Nevill was sitting and saw a box of chocolate frogs and a card. "Who is it from, Nevill?" Christi asked, looking surprised. "I'm not sure, it doesn't have a name or anything." Nevill said, confused. "Nevill, you have a secret admire!" Hermione squealed, making Nevill blush. Christi looked over her solider at the Slytherin Table, seeing Malfoy had got nothing. Christi frowned and turned back around to talk to her friends. The bell rang to go to class. Christi got up and went to the dungeons with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. She got away from her friends long enough to take out tow Valentine Cards. She took out her wand. "Asamor" Christi whispered. The two cards disappeared. She walked back over to her friends and started talking but stopped when the Slytherins appeared. Malfoy didn't have time to insult Harry because right after the Slytherins came, Professor Snape came. He beckon them all in class. Christi and her friends took a seat and started talking. "Harry! Look! Professor Snape got a Valentines card!" Hermione said excidently. Harry, Christi, and Ron looked up at Professor Snape's desk. Everyone was now watching Professor Snape. Everyone besides Draco Malfoy, who was reading his own. Christi was now starting to regret that she signed her name at the bottom as Professor Snape and Malfoy looked straight at Christi. "Who is it from?" A Gryffindor asked. Professor Snape stood up and walked in front of the class and turned his attention on the Gryffindor that had asked. "That is none of your business!" Snape spat. He walked to the board and started to write down the ingredients for the potion that the class was going to make that day. Christi turned to look at Malfoy seeing him pocketing the letter. Malfoy turned to her and they stared at each other, not aware Snape had started speaking. "Malfoy, Bass! Pay attion!" Snape growled. Christi tour her eyes off him and looked at Snape. "Sorry sir." Christi whispered. Christi starred at Professor Snape not really listing. After he told them that they may begin, Christi started pulling ingredients from her bag. She was just mooshing some beetles, when a cold voice spoke behind her "Meet me after class, Bass." His cold voice hit her like thousands of painful knives. Not be able to say anything, she nodded and attended smashing her beetles. Snape stared at her for awhile and then he turned and went to Nevill to torture him. Christi though what Professor Snape could possibly want. But knew more then ever what this was going to be about. After the bell rang, Christi packed up her stuff and told her friends that she would meet them out in the hallway. Christi walked up to Snape's desk, her bag shrug over her solider. "You needed to see me sir?" Christi said, starring at the card on the desk. "Yes, I did" Snape said, looking up. He opened a draw and pulled something out. Christi saw it was a box. Snape opened the box and showed it to her. "What is it?" Christi asked, staring at the figure that came out of the box. He then pulled out another smaller box and opened it. It looked like a thin, gray square. He turned the other object over. There was a thin line that you could insert things. He popped it in. "This" Snape began. "Is a muggle toy. Its called a gameboy. But I took it a part and made it something better. Watch!" He moved a black switch up and a blank figured appeared in the screen. Snape took out his wand and put it to the side of his head. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them back up. He then tapped the gameboy two times. "Ectoco." He muttered. Something on it appeared. Christi gasped as she saw a image of Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall being a cute couple. "You like Professor McGonagall?" Christi said, in astonishment. "Yes, I do, and your not going to be telling her or no one else, got it!" Snape said, giving a stern look at her. "Ok, I promise I will not say a word." Christi said. "Good! Now take out your wand!" Snape ordered. Christi did as she was told to. "Now put it to the side of your head and think about a happy thought. It doesn't have to be real. Maybe something or someone you like." Snape blushed lightly and Christi could only guess it was about him liking Professor McGonagall. Christi did so and placed the wand lightly to the side of her head. She closed her eyes and though of a happy memory. She smiled as she removed the wand. "Now, tap the gameboy two times and say "Ectoco!" you will then see that happy memory on the gameboy. Christi's smile faded. The thought of Snape knowing she liked Malfoy sent chills down her spine. Without thinking she tapped the gameboy two times and said "Ectoco!" Snape and Christi looked over at the screen. There stood Malfoy and Christi kissing. Snape gave a good firm "HA!" "So you like Malfoy, huh? Well, I advise you to keep your love life and your school separate. By this time the image had vanished. "What do I do with it?" Christi asked, taking the muggle toy. "Wait until lunch and then turn it on." Snape said. "Now, go to Transfigurations class." Christi smiled and ran off. Ron, Harry and Hermione went off to Transfigurations. She couldn't blame them either. Christi ran out of the dungeons and up to the Gryffindor Common Room. By then, the bell had already ran. She gathered her materiel's, putting away her potions. By the time she got infront of Professor McGonagall's door, she was 10 min. late. She walked in the class room. "Sorry I'm late" Christi walked up to her desk. "Professor Snape held me back." Professor McGonagall stared at her for a moment. "Its quit all right, 5 points for Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said, with a grin plastered on her face. "But I was late! Professor McGonagall are you feeling all right?" Professor McGonagall laughed and nodded her head. "Ms. Granger asked me a question that was quit private. You came in just on time." Christi smiled, but couldn't get to far as she froze in her spot. Professor Snape had just walked in. "Minerva, I just wanted to say that Ms. Bass here was with me." Professor Snape said, stopping beside Christi. Christi could see her blushing bright red. Christi looked up at Snape. "I already told her." Christi said. "Yes, she already told me that. I. . .uh. . .believe her." Professor McGonagall was now blushing so bright of red, it was to hard to hide. "Well, then, I'll be going now. Bye!" with that Snape walked out, leaving Professor McGonagall blushing. Christi took a seat in-between Harry and Hermione. "Hey Hermione, what did you ask Professor McGonagall?" Christi asked. "How did you know that I asked her a question?" Hermione said in astonishment. "Because she said that I came in right on time. She didn't want to anserw that question. Said it was private." Hermione giggled. "I asked her if she had a crush. . .on Snape, but I think my question has just been inserted." Hermione giggled. Christi laughed and turned her attention up to the front. Professor McGonagall was talking about animus's. Christi took some notes. She transformed into her cat-like self and back, getting a great amount of applause. The bell ran and they were giving homework. They then ran off to lunch. 


	2. The Connection

Chapter 2  
  
The Connection  
  
Christi, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all ran to lunch. They sat at the Gryffindor Table. Christi started piling food onto her plate, when she remembered about Professor Snape. He had told her to use the gameboy at lunch. She looked up at the High Table and looked at Professor Snape. He was already eating and didn't notice her staring at him. She pulled out the gameboy and turned it on. The blank box wasn't blank no more. It had two names on it. Severus Snape and Christi Bass. There was a little arrow beside it, pointing at Severus Snape. She pressed on the A button and it showed a picture of Snape and herself. "Hello" a voice said in her head. It was Professor Snape's voice. Christi looked up at Professor Snape. He was still eating. He then looked down at her. "Think what you say." The Snape voice said again. Christi looked at the screen. "Professor Snape?" Christi said in her mind. "Yes Bass, its me." Snape said. "Why did you give me this?" she asked. "Because you seemed you needed it. I always saved this for one person. I'm surprised its a Gryffindor. These aren't very easy to make. Now what I want you to do is, I want you to come up to the High Table after you are done eating. Hand them the game boy and ask them if they could put there name on the list. You can not, however, talk to two or more people. Only one." "What people?" Christi asked. The teachers!" Snape said, like this was so obvious. "Oh, right. . ." Christi said, now feeling rather stupid. "So, why did you give me that Valentines card?" Snape asked. "Because, Potions is my best class. Your a great teacher. That's why." Christi said, taking some pudding and piling it on her plate. "I see. . .Well, I guess it was nice. I never get any Valentines cards from students. Snape said, awkwardly. "Your welcome!" Christi said, smiling. She looked up at him, which he was eating. After Christi was done with her lunch, she trotted up to the High Table. She walked up to Professor Snape. "What do I say to them?" Christi asked. "You ask them if they would like to put there name in." Snape said. Christi nodded and went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, which was Professor Moody. "Professor?" Christi asked. "Yes?" Moody said. She took out the gameboy and handed it to him. "Can you put your name on it please?" Christi asked. Moody smiled and took the gameboy. He took out his wand. "Sure." He looked at the screen and smiled, then looked at Professor Snape and back. He took his wand and put it to the side of his head. He closed his eyes, shortly opening them. He then tapped the gameboy two times and said "Ectoco!" No surprise there. Though Christi, looking at the screen. It was of him fighting his first dementor. After the image vanished, he handed it back to Christi. Christi then went to Professor Flitwick and then Professor Trelawny. When she got to Professor McGonagall, she was surprised that Professor Snape had given this to her. When her happy though appeared, it showed Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall together. "You know, you guys would be a good couple." Christi said. "Thank you dear, but I'm afraid Professor Snape has no interest in me." Professor McGonagall said. "I would think twice about that before deciding." Christi said, giving her a little wink and heading for Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid, how are you doing?" Christi asked. "I'm doin' all right." Hagrid replied. "That's great! Do you think you could put your name on this for me?" Christi handed him the gameboy. "Wow, I haven't seen one of these in along time." Hagrid said. "Professor Snape gave it to me." Christi said. Hagrid smiled and put his happy memory in. Which was no surprise when Christi looked over and saw Hagrid and Madam Maxime. The last person she went to was Professor Dumbledore. He laughed and said that he wondered what she was doing up here. "I don't think you would be talking to the teachers." Christi smiled at him. Dumbledore put his wand up to the side of his head, closed his eyes, and opened them back up. "Awww, that's sweet." Christi said, when she saw Dumbledore's happy memory. It showed Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall on Private Drive. Hagrid was beside them. Harry Potter was in Dumbledore's arms. Dumbledore handed back the gameboy. Christi walked back to Professor Snape. She then let her friends put there names on it. Harry's happy memory was Quidditch, Hermione's was Krum and Ron's was Malfoy as a bouncing white ferret. After she got all the Weasley's, she looked over at the Slytherin Table. Malfoy was talking to his friends, Crabbe and Goyale. Christi bit her bottom lip and though about going over there and having Malfoy put his name on. Christi decided to do so. She walked to the Slytherin Table and walked to Malfoy. She stood behind him for a minute before tapping him on the solder. He turned around and faced her. "Hello Draco." Christi said, smiling. "Hello." Malfoy said. "I was just wondering if you could put your name on this for me." Christi said, handing him the gameboy. Malfoy stared at it for a moment before looking at her and saying anything. "Sure." Malfoy said. He took out his wand and placed it to the side of his head. He then tapped the gameboy two times and said the magic word. She didn't see his happy moment because he was blocking her from seeing. He handed it back to her and smiled before turning back to his friends. She walked back to the Gryffindor Table and took a seat. She then clicked on his name in the box. "Draco?" she said in her mind. "Yes?" Malfoy said. "What was your happy though?" Christi asked. "Click on the B button." Malfoy said. Christi did so and saw the most beautiful site. It was Malfoy giving her a red rose. She looked over at the Slytherin Table and saw Malfoy staring at her. "Meet me in the Entrance Hall after supper." Malfoy said. "Ok! I have to go, bye." Christi said. She turned it off and put it in her bag as she headed for Divination's. 


End file.
